This study includes a questionnaire survey of drinking patterns and attitudes concerning drinking in Brazil, Costa Rica, Dominican Republic, Peru and Venezuela. Various sociocultural and demographic variables will be examined as they relate to alcoholism and heavy drinking. In addition, Centers for Studies on Alcoholism have been established in Brazil and Costa Rica to collect and disseminate alcohol information and to conduct applied research on alcoholism and drinking patterns in specific localities.